1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to memory devices and more particularly to a non-volatile memory device
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing flash memories, such as NAND-type flash memories, are not scalable to Giga-bit densities without a substantial loss of performance. A flash memory that is capable of high-speeds and high densities would be useful.